This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. We will use Magnetic Resonance Imaging (MRI) and cognitive tests to look for brain abnormalities in children with Fetal Alcohol Exposure (FAE). We will use Diffusion Tensor Imaging (DTI), a newer imaging technique which allows for the detailed study of white matter in the brain. White matter is particularly important for communication among different parts of the brain and its disruption leads to numerous cognitive impairments. Dr. Lim's group has used DTI in a series of clinical research studies and have demonstrated alterations in white matter in normal aging, schizophrenia and alcoholism. This promising method has not yet been applied to the study of brain abnormality in either FAS (Fetal Alcohol Syndrome) or FAE. We will also use data from clinical neuropsychological assessments in this study. Patients who participate in the study will be asked to allow the researchers to use the neurocognitive data collected as part of their evaluation in the Fetal Alcohol Syndrome Clinic. This data will include information about the patient's intellectual functioning, language skills, attention, executive functioning, memory, and motor skills.